Alexandra Brodchester
Alexandra Brodchester, or Alex as she preferred to go by, was a teenage girl under the guardianship of Romanski Romani after previously having been preserved in cryogenic containment for over twenty years. Biography Early Life Alexandra Brodchester was born in Salt Lake City, Utah in May of 2088. Born to Canadian lacrosse champions Rebecca Foíe and Daniel Brodchester, Alexandra was raised with a high value on physical fitness. Throughout her childhood she participated in numerous sporting activities, including lacrosse, soccer, baseball, and archery. Khemicorp Spill In June of 2104, Alex and her parents were exposed to experimental chemical agents as a result of the 2104 Salt Lake Khemicorp Spill, when the derailment of a train carrying 40,000 gallons of industrial solvent resulted in the toxic contamination of over 5000 homes. The accident caused the deaths of 67 people, with thousands hospitalized by direct exposure or inhalant of toxic fumes created by the spill. Both Alex and her parents were caught in quarantine radius of the accident. Though initial health effects were minor, the Brodchester family quickly began to exhibit signs of severe toxic encephalopathy as a result of the inhalation of fumes. Within a week, her father had fallen into a coma after experiencing a severe seizure. Only three weeks later, Alex's mother Rebecca began to experience the effects of serious brain degradation due to the toxic substances that had built up in her vascular system, and she too fell into a critical health condition, requiring her to be placed in a medically induced coma. With both of her parents in critical condition, and her own health declining, Alex was taken in by the Medical Social Accommodation Foundation. However, given their experimental nature, there were no known methods of neutralizing the toxic compounds that had begun to form deposits in the fatty tissues of her brain. On October 22nd, 2104, Alex was placed on life support, after falling into a coma due to the stress on her brain caused by her condition. Her father would die three days later, followed by her mother only a day after. Possession History Acquisition by the Jean-Tean Foundation Alex survived in a comatose state for almost four years, and her unusual resistance to toxin was noticed by head-hunters from the Jean-Tean foundation that were operating in the hospital. In 2108, Alexandra's body was purchased for medical study, and she was placed in cryogenic containment at the Jean-Tean foundation's headquarters in Vichy, France, where she was studied and experimented upon for over a decade before her use was exhausted and she was placed in long term storage. The experiments conducted on her included long term exposure to chemical compounds, measurement of resistance to radiation, and experimentation involving purposeful application of void trauma. Acquisition by C-World In 2122, Alexandra's body was stolen by the Dolphin, along with 21 other cryogenically preserved individuals, and transported back to Salt Lake City, the new base of operations for the Dolphin's human trafficking operations in the Midwestern United States, where she would spend six more years in cryogenic storage. However due to her time spent in the Jean-Tean corporation, Alex was considered "hot goods" and extremely unattractive to most high-profile bidders. However, in 2128, Alex and five other girls were purchased by Romanski Romani, bringing Alex's long time in cryogenic slumber to an end. Revival by Romanski Romani Several weeks later, Alex Brodchester and Andrea Atam entered a polyamorous relationship with her rescuer Romanski after having already been in a close since her revival from temporary cryogenic storage. Death In April of 2128, Alex's received an injury during combat training with Romanski that caused extreme internal bleeding, and necessitated the removal of a portion of her spleen. In early May of 2128, Alex collapsed when toxins accumulated during her time in cryostatic containment began to break apart and enter her bloodstream. With a compromised immune system as the result of her spleen injury, the toxins began to affect her health, causing several immediate and life threatening conditions. The toxin first entered her kidneys, causing them to shut down and prompting first responders and medical staff to treat Alex for renal failure. However, the use of adrenaline and blood thinners to increase flow to her kidneys only exacerbated the problem by increasing the spread of the toxin throughout her body, and into her brain. It only took a few short hours for the toxin to crystallize in the diodes of Alex's biodata converter, causing irreversible brain damage that resulted in a violent seizure and further organ failure. At 9:41PM, Alex was placed in a medically induced coma in an attempt to prevent further damage to her brain. However, this proved inneffective, as Alex had already fallen into a vegetative state due to severe brain damage. At 12:02AM, Alex was administered a lethal dose of euthanasia, two minutes after her birthday, May 9th. She was 17 years old. Her name was Alex A proud Sayan Princess Trivia * Despite having much of her memory erased by the Dolphin, Alex still possessed a strong athletic mindset. Category:Characters Category:Children